Kiss of fire
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Un problème dans les transports magiques contraint Harry à servir de chauffeur à Draco. Ensemble, ils vont devoir traverser le Royaume-Uni... et se supporter! Est-ce vraiment si difficile?


Note aux lecteurs: Voici un nouvel OS, écrit pour la communauté 30baisers. J'ai essayé de voir la relation de Harry et Draco sous un autre angle, de l'éclairer différemment. J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- KISS OF FIRE -**

_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

_**Panique aux Transports magiques**_

_Depuis l'aube le Département des Transports magiques est sans dessus dessous. En effet, dès cinq heures ce matin, le réseau de Cheminette s'est disloqué: plus une cheminée en Angleterre n'y est reliée; le Transplanage est formellement interdit sur tout le territoire: le risque de désartibulation est extrêmement élevé; les balais et tapis nouvelle génération ne répondent plus et les anciens sont hors service. Incident ou attentat? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose à l'heure qu'il est._

_Nos reporters ont tenté des questionner les employés du Ministère, mais tous se sont montrés muets. Nous n'avons aucun indice concernant cette catastrophe. Dans l'état actuel des choses, les sorciers sont immobilisés chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De plus amples informations vous seront données dès que possible._

_J.R._

Harry pestait intérieurement contre son supérieur qui avait _osé_ lui confier cette mission, en plein mois d'août. Le monde entier était décidément ligué contre lui. La moitié des employés du Ministère étaient en vacances. Dans les couloirs régnait un calme des plus agréables, et l'absence notable de missions laissaient miroiter des perspectives d'oisiveté sans fin. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, mais la fenêtre ouverte faisait entrer une agréable brise estivale dans le bureau. De temps en temps, une ou deux feuilles de papier s'envolaient, quittant le nid pourtant accueillant que formaient les paperasses sur la table de travail de notre héros. Et celui-ci râlait tout haut, seul dans la pièce exiguë. Il enguirlandait sa tasse à café, avant de regarder nerveusement les passants dans la rue, du haut de son septième étage. Puis il lançait quelques insultes bien sentie à son porte-manteau vide et se rasseyait, avant de recommencer son manège. Il maudissait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme ce maudit attentat! Parce qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un attentat. Un attentat contre sa personne! Une conjuration, une machination! Il était certain que ses collègues de la Brigade de Protection Rapprochée des Membres du Ministère de la Magie, aussi appelée BPR3M, avait ourdi ce complot depuis leur lieu de villégiature, afin de lui pourrir son mois d'août. Il ne voyait que ça.

Les trois-quarts de ces fameux collègues étaient partis sur la côte ou à l'étranger, tandis que le quart restant avait déjà été monopolisé par quelques menues commissions. Seul Harry avait été consigné dans son bureau, avec ordre d'y attendre les instructions de son supérieur. Ce qu'il avait vaillamment accompli. Mais s'il avait su le sort que sa hiérarchie lui réservait, il aurait de suite posé tous les jours de congé qu'il avait accumulés depuis trois ans! Ainsi, à cause du chaos qui régnait dans les transports magiques, il allait devoir servir de _chauffeur_ à un misérable employé des Services administratifs du Magenmagot, un binoclard qui passait ses journées à dactylographier des rapports et boire du café. Un peu comme lui, quoi. Mais sa mauvaise humeur n'avait d'égale que sa mauvaise foi, et pour rien au monde il n'en aurait convenu. Sous prétexte qu'il était le seul Auror disponible ayant un véhicule moldu et un permis de conduire, il lui faudrait faire le taxi pour un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de connaître. Dire qu'il avait espéré passer sa journée à améliorer sa technique d'origamie...

Son chef lui avait dit qu'il devrait passer prendre son « collègue » - Harry tiqua au mot « collègue » - à trois heures de l'après-midi, à Plymouth. Autrement dit, il devait partir sur le champ pour traverser le pays dans toute sa largeur. Ils auraient pour destination Thurso. Ne sachant absolument rien de cette ville, Harry n'avait d'abord pas réagi. Puis il avait étudié une carte routière du Royaume-Uni, et découvert qu'il s'agissait de la ville la plus au Nord des Highands. Quand il disait que c'était un complot! La pendule au-dessus de la porte marquait dix heures. Il n'était pas pressé, et de toute manière, l'autrepourrait bien attendre!

Harry remit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers, s'empara de ses clefs et sortit de son bureau, avec un dernier regard pour ce havre de paix qu'il quittait pour une aventure qui le fatiguait déjà.

« Oh, monsieur Potter, je voulais vous voir justement!

- Monsieur Davies? » Harry aurait pu croiser n'importe qui à ce moment-là, mais pas son supérieur. Il aurait presque préféré se retrouver nez à nez avec un Détraqueur, Ombrage ou Draco Malfoy, mais pas son chef! Il lui avait déjà gâché sa matinée. À croire que Roger Davies avait décidé de le hanter durant toutes ses vacances.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire ce matin: il y a près de quatorze heures de route entre Plymouth et Thurso. C'est pourquoi votre collègue a proposé de vous héberger. Il a prévu que vous partiriez demain matin, aux alentours de cinq heures. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine!

- Merci Monsieur, » s'efforça d'articuler notre pauvre héros qui n'en menait pas large. Son directeur ne se formalisa pas de son sourire crispé et s'éclipsa. Alors Harry put donner libre cours à sa rage, si bien qu'il cassa sa clef dans la serrure. _Et Merd... lin!_ Tant pis, il verrait ça à son retour. Avec un peu de chance, la femme de ménage aurait fait réparer la porte avant.

Quatre heures qu'il était parti de Londres. Il avait d'abord dû sortir des embouteillages de la capitale – incroyable tout de même, des embouteillages en plein mois d'août – et trouver la bonne bretelle d'autoroute. Plus tard, il avait perdu une demi-heure dans une station service. Il était désormais épuisé par cette longue route: il n'avait plus l'habitude de conduire.

Lorsqu'il vit Plymouth apparaître sur les pancartes, il commença à angoisser: il avait oublié de demander à son chef où exactement il avait rendez-vous. Or Plymouth n'était pas exactement ce qu'on appelle un village, ou même une petite ville. Allez donc chercher quelqu'un dont vous ignorez jusqu'au nom dans une ville pareille! N'ayant pas de meilleur plan, il suivit les panneaux qui indiquaient le centre-ville. Puis il stationna sur une place. Il sortit de sa voiture. Et il regarda alentours. Il était quinze heures quinze: il était donc en retard. Personne pourtant ne semblait l'attendre. Les mains dans les poches il fit le tour de la place, avant de s'engager dans une rue moins passante. Il passa devant plusieurs boutiques, plus ou moins fermées, quelques habitations. Mais c'est un portail lamentablement abîmé qui retint son attention.

Étrangement, il n'était pas fermé. Poussé soit par la curiosité, soit par une sorte de sixième sens, Harry le poussa. Derrière s'étendait une cour, où les herbes folles poussaient joyeusement dans les lézardes. Il entra. Et c'est sur la gauche, à moitié dissimulée derrière un gros bidon rouillé, qu'il découvrit une porte. La porte d'un bar pour être exact. Et à voir la dégaine des clients, il s'agissait d'un lieu réservé à l'engeance sorcière. Décidément, ils avaient le don de trouver les endroits les plus moisis! Malgré sa réticence, Harry pénétra dans le bouge: s'il avait une chance de trouver son ''rendez-vous'', c'était bien là.

Tout en commandant une tasse de café bien fort, il demanda s'il n'y aurait pas, par hasard, quelqu'un qui devait partir le lendemain pour Thurso.

« Pour sûr Monsieur Potter! Il vous attend là-bas, au fond, depuis plus d'une demi-heure!

- Merci. » Emportant sa tasse, Harry se dirigea lentement vers la table que lui avait désignée le barman. Celui qui l'attendait était assis dans un renfoncement, si bien que Harry ne pouvait rien distinguer de lui. En approchant, il s'aperçut que l'autre lui tournait le dos.

« Hum... commença-t-il. Euh... bonjour. Je suis désolé pour le retard, je...

- Bonjour. » L'autre s'était tourné vers lui. Deux yeux gris, un nez et un menton pointus, et l'ombre d'un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Malfoy! Alors comme ça, c'est toi l'employé du Ministère auquel je vais devoir servir de larbin! Doux Merlin...

- Potter, c'est sûr que si tu commences comme ça, le trajet de demain sera long.

- Tu étais au courant!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes sur ton identité. Il y a peu de personnes qui ont un permis moldu et l'habitude d'arriver en retard au Ministère. Mais assieds-toi donc. »

Harry fut pris de court par cette attitude indifférente. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ayant finalement décidé que Malfoy n'avait pas l'air trop diabolique, il s'assit en face de lui et but son café à petites gorgées. Son vis-à-vis observait dans sa tasse un liquide sombre tirant sur le carmin. Les volutes de fumée s'étiraient dans le silence, entre eux. Et Harry avait fini son café. Nerveux, il commença à se triturer les cheveux. Draco continuait à regarder son karkadé, ne prêtant aucune attention à se qui se passait autour de lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus Harry perdait patience. Ce silence le mettait mal à l'aise. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-il dire?

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis tant d'années! À peine s'étaient-ils croisés dans les couloirs du Ministère. Et ces rares fois, ils s'étaient ignorés royalement, chacun adoptant la même attitude dans l'espoir que l'autre passerait son chemin sans lui adresser le moindre mot. On peut dire qu'ils avaient fort bien réussi, puisque Harry ignorait tout du statut d'employé de Draco! D'un autre côté, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un Malfoy puisse rester au bas de l'échelle? Un être si fier, rester dans l'ombre et d'un bureau et la poussière de dossiers ennuyeux? Impossible. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas Ministre. Harry avait sa fierté tout de même.

« Bon, tu comptes admirer ton thé pendant longtemps? » Quoique...

« Ce n'est pas du thé, c'est du karkadé. » Draco se décida enfin à boire. Il prit son temps, savourant chaque goutte acidulée, et chaque tressaillement impatient de son « collègue ». Puis, décrétant que Harry avait suffisamment souffert, il reposa sa tasse et se leva.

De retour sous le soleil, notre héros respira à pleins poumons, heureux de se retrouver à l'air libre. Et il suivit le fils Malfoy.

« Tu es garé où?

- Sur la place. »

Draco Malfoy habitait à environ vingt minutes en voiture du centre de Plymouth, dans une minuscule ville du nom de Bickleigh. Sa maison était située à l'écart, et Harry sentit un léger frisson lorsqu'il passa les traditionnelles protections magiques en entrant dans le petit jardin. La maison n'était pas grande, mais bien entretenue, ce qui, somme toute, n'étonna guère Harry.

Draco lui montra les principales pièces de la maison et le laissa sur le seuil de la chambre dans laquelle il passerait la nuit. Harry posa son sac sur un fauteuil, ôta ses chaussures, défit sa ceinture et s'allongea sur le lit. Épuisé par sa journée de route, il s'endormit immédiatement.

« Potter? » Une main le secoua plus ou moins doucement.

« Gné?

- Quelle élégance!

- Hein! Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je te rappelle que tu es présentement chez moi.

- Ah. oh. Pardon.

- Je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits. Le dîner est prêt, je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête. Et rougit en voyant sa ceinture défaite et le bouton de son jean ouvert. Mais Draco avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé de tout le repas. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, devant leurs assiettes désormais vides, et leurs regards s'évitaient.

« Un café? Ou tu préfères une tisane? Je ne te propose pas de liqueur...

- Une tisane, merci. »

Harry était mal à l'aise. Savoir que Draco, bien que chez lui, ressentait la même chose, l'aurait peut-être aidé à se détendre un peu. Il observa son hôte préparer la tisane. Si on lui avait dit plus tôt que l'employé du Magenmagot qu'il devrait conduire à travers tout le Royaume-Uni serait Draco, il aurait ri. Peut-être même aurait-il traité son interlocuteur de fou. Franchement, _qui _aurait imaginé trouver le descendant de cette si fière lignée de sorciers à un poste aussi dégradant? Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis près de sept ans, et il avait simplement pensé que Draco avait quitté le territoire. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le bar au centre-ville, cette même question lui brûlait les lèvres: comment ce faisait-il que le fils Malfoy soit un simple secrétaire au Ministère? Harry ne comprenait pas, et la question revenait sans cesse dans son cerveau, elle bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, brillait derrière ses yeux.

Les tisanes étaient finies, et ils étaient toujours assis dans la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés, aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Finalement, Draco suggéra qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, lui demanda d'une petite voix, dont il fut lui-même surpris: « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté au bas de l'échelle? » La question semblait avoir passé le barrage de ses lèvres de son propre mouvement.

« Pardon?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi secrétaire, alors que tu aurais pu être bien plus!

- ... Bonne nuit, Potter. »

OoOoO

« Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard! Tu peux pas faire attention 'spèce de troll? »

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Merlin qu'il avait mal aux cervicales! Il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir comme ça. Et on n'avait pas idée d'insulter quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas d'entendre! C'était du Potter tout craché ça. Ce brusque réveil n'arrangea pas l'humeur massacrante du fils Malfoy. Déjà le matin, ils étaient partis avec une demi-heure de retard parce que Harry s'était simplement rendormi après que Draco l'avait réveillé. Puis une violente dispute avait éclaté quand le retardataire s'était farouchement opposé à ce qu'il s'installe à la place du passager. Et il avait eu gain de cause: Draco avait été obligé de s'installer sur la banquette arrière; vexé comme un pou, il s'était assis le plus loin possible de son _chauffeur_. Et s'était endormi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis.

« Où sommes-nous?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais une chose est sûre, nous nous arrêtons à la prochaine station service.

- Mais tu as fait le plein avant de partir!

- J'ai besoin d'un café, et de dormir.

- Excuse-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas _dormir_ maintenant, alors que nous avons encore plus de dix heures de route?

- Malfoy, si je ne dors pas _maintenant_, nous finirons notre voyage sur le bas-côté. Peut-être que dans mon infinie bonté je t'aurais laissé la vie sauve.

- Quoi? Tu veux me tuer? Non mais ça va pas!

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, je te dis juste que si je ne me repose pas nous risquons très fortement d'avoir un accident. On voit que tu n'as pas suivi les cours de conduite toi! Alors tu arrêtes de râler et tu me laisses accomplir ma mission. »

OoOoO

Les parents discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café; ils semblaient épuisés, et ne s'occupaient absolument pas des deux gnomes blonds qui leur servaient d'enfants. Les deux monstres braillaient, se disputaient, couraient dans tous les sens et se roulaient sur le carrelage crasseux sans que leurs géniteurs ne lèvent le moindre petit doigt. Et Harry voyait Draco, assis en face de lui, qui grinçait des dents. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient installés à une table couverte de miettes de croissant, dans une station service, et cinq minutes que la famille était arrivée. À peine les gamins s'étaient-ils mis à piailler que Draco s'était tendu. Harry, malgré son apparence calme, tentait lui aussi de ne pas hurler aux parents que _merlin, ils pourraient quand même s'occuper de leurs gosses!_ Il était épuisé, et ce bruit incessant ne l'aidait pas à récupérer. Il finit alors sa tasse de café en vitesse, se leva et sortit, bientôt suivi par Draco.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Et pourquoi donc Potter?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. » Harry avait dit cela avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, et Draco ne sut que répondre. Aussi enfonça-t-il ses poings dans les poches du jean que Harry lui avait prêté - _« Mais enfin Malfoy! Tu ne peux pas traverser le Royaume-Uni en robe! Comment voudrais-tu que les Moldus ne te remarquent pas? »_ - et s'éloigna-t-il à grands pas, vers l'aire de pic-nique. Harry soupira puis se trouva un banc à l'ombre. Une minute plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés, malgré le bruit de la voie rapide.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Draco commença à se demander se que fabriquait son _chauffeur_. Il décida d'arrêter de bouder et quitta sa table de pic-nique, à la recherche de Harry. Il le trouva profondément endormi sur un banc; ses lunettes gisaient dans l'herbe. Durant cinq bonnes minutes, il l'observa, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la gorge offerte, et songeant qu'il était inconscient de s'endormir ainsi, exposé à tous les dangers: n'importe qui pourrait arriver et l'égorger! Il s'approcha à pas de loup du bel endormi. Il était à quelques mètres du banc lorsqu'il marcha sur un paquet de chips vide qui traînait là. Aussitôt, il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sur la carotide. Draco n'en menait pas large.

« Ah, ce n'est que toi. » Harry rabaissa sa baguette; Draco soupira de soulagement. En fait, le Survivant n'était peut-être pas si vulnérable que ça, et peut-être avait-il survécu pour une bonne raison. Au fond de lui, Draco savait bien que Harry ne devait pas sa victoire à sa seule chance: il l'avait vu se battre, il l'avait vu avancer vers Voldemort, il l'avait vu revenir vers lui alors que les flammes infernales menaçaient de le dévorer. Oui, Draco savait que Harry méritait sa réputation, malgré tout.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu avais en tête?

- Comment cela?

- Pourquoi tu t'approchais de moi par derrière?

- Euh... » Draco était bien incapable de répondre. Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait tenté d'éprouver sa vigilance? Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il voulait réellement à ce moment-là?

« Vigilance constante! » parodia Harry, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'autre. « Plus sérieusement, Malfoy, tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir comme un débutant? Je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que je suis chauffeur aujourd'hui que je ne suis plus Auror. Et l'un des meilleurs, s'il-vous-plaît! » ajouta-t-il, non sans un brin d'ironie.

« Ça va les chevilles?

- Parfaitement, merci. »

OoOoO

Ils roulaient depuis peu de temps et Draco somnolait à l'arrière, lorsqu'un fort grésillement résonna dans la voiture. _Shrrrhdkks shhhssshrrrekssshhh._

« Merlin que se passe-t-il? sursauta la passager. Potter, arrête-toi sur le côté, tu vois bien que ton tas de boue n'est pas en état d'aller plus loin! Par saint Gauvain arrête-toi!

- Du calme Malfoy, ce n'est rien!

- Mais enfin, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

- J'essaye de mettre de la musique, mais la radio ne passe pas dans la région.

- De la musique! Mais pour quoi faire?

- Pour essayer de rester éveillé, parce que ce n'est pas ta conversation qui risque de m'aider. » Harry avait fini par mettre la main sur une vieille cassette qu'il glissa dans le lecteur. Aussitôt l'horrible grésillement fit place à un enregistrement de qualité douteuse. Cela oscillait entre le mauvais rock et une musique expérimentale d'un genre louche.

« Doux Merlin Potter, ne me dis pas que tu comptes écouter ça!

- Et pourquoi donc? De toute manière, je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer. » Draco alors se rencogna dans la banquette en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de mauvais goût et de Potter. C'est lorsque le conducteur se mit à chanter avec la musique qu'il crut devenir fou. Avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même, il le supplia d'arrêter là le massacre.

« J'accepte à la seule condition que tu trouves une solution à ce silence que je ne supporte plus. » Et Draco trouva. Il entama un semblant de conversation, qui vit des débuts plutôt heureux. Mais rapidement le ton s'envenima, les remarques se firent acerbes, et les insultes émaillèrent la conversation. Puis le silence retomba. Brutalement, Harry demanda:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma musique?

- Tu veux une réponse franche?

- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

- Elle est inécoutable.

- Comment cela?

- Aucune harmonie. On a l'impression que les sons sont mis bout à bout au petit bonheur la chance, sans goût. Je suis désolé mais écouter cette _chose_ est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que _Monsieur_ écoute normalement?

- Et bien... Je dois avouer avoir un faible pour Purcell.

- Purcell... ce nom me dit quelque chose...

- C'est un des plus grands compositeurs du XVIIe siècle.

- Mais attends voir, ce n'est pas un compositeur moldu?

- Non, certainement pas! Il fut sorcier, déclara Malfoy sur un ton docte. Mais il a eu une réputation immense dans le monde moldu. Il a beaucoup écrit sur notre monde, par exemple sur la Reine des Fées. Et nombre de ses opéras sont inconnus des Moldus, notamment le sublime _Enée contre les Hippogriffes_. »

Harry était dubitatif quant à la beauté de ces compositions. Après la déclaration enflammée de Draco, le silence était revenu. Et il perdura jusqu'au déjeuner.

OoOoO

« Potter, on crève dans ta voiture!

- Je sais, et crois-moi, on a encore bien plus chaud au soleil! Alors arrête de te plaindre. » Draco s'était réfugié complètement à gauche de la banquette arrière, là où le soleil ne tapait pas encore. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi et la chaleur qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la vieille voiture était suffocante. Draco avait retiré chaussures et chaussettes. Quant à Harry, le soleil lui cuisait tout le bras et l'épaule droite, du côté de la vitre. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et la sueur lui coulait dans la nuque. Il sentait son t-shirt se tremper dans son dos. S'il n'y avait pas eu Draco, il l'aurait enlevé.

« J'ai soif, t'as pas de l'eau dans ta voiture?

- Non je n'ai pas pensé à prendre d'eau. Enfin si, mais je te déconseille de la boire: vue la chaleur, elle doit être en train de s'évaporer dans le coffre. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre _s'il-te-plaît_. »

Draco mourrait tout simplement de soif. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis, à attendre que ça passe, relégué à la vulgaire place du passager, à l'arrière qui plus est! Il décida malgré tout de prendre son mal en patience, et commença à observer la route qui défilait. Des collines, des arbres, au loin des villes. Bof. Pas très intéressant. Il s'amusa alors à compter les voitures rouges qui les doublaient. Il en était à treize lorsque son attention fut attiré par une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur la tempe de Harry. Hypnotisé, il en suivi le chemin: juste à côté de l'oreille, puis elle zigzagua quelque temps dans la barbe naissante, avant de couler sous la mâchoire, le long du cou, puis de se perdre sous le t-shirt, de plus en plus trempé. Brusquement il se ressaisit et secoua sa tête. S'il ne transpirait pas autant que Harry qui était en plein soleil, lui aussi était collant. Il avait horreur de se sentir sale et poisseux!

« J'ai soif! Il n'y a pas moyen de s'arrêter pour acheter de quoi boire? »

Harry serra les dents afin de ne pas craquer. Ce que Malfoy pouvait l'énerver à se comporter comme un gamin! Il avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant de cinq ans à l'arrière de sa voiture! Draco s'apprêtait à reposer sa question, mais, voyant l'air contrarié de l'autre, préféra se taire.

OoOoO

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça: il gambadait joyeusement dans l'herbe. En sortant de la voiture, il s'était précipité vers un robinet d'eau et s'était généreusement aspergé. Après quoi, il avait même eu la bonté de tremper Harry, qui n'avait que moyennement goûté la plaisanterie. Mais si celui-ci avait été de bonne foi, il aurait remarqué que cela ne changeait pas grand chose, et lui avait même fait du bien. À croire que ce voyage en voiture avait inversé les rôles: Draco était comme un chien fou et Harry jouait les rabats-joie de mauvaise foi. Décidément, le soleil leur avait tapé sur le système.

Trempé comme il était, Harry oublia ses réticences et ôta son t-shirt, qu'il rinça abondamment avant de l'étendre dans l'herbe en plein soleil. Puis il passa le visage à l'eau et s'allongea sous un arbre, avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, Draco profitait de sa liberté retrouvée et tâchait de dégourdir ses membres ankylosés. Lorsqu'il vit Harry endormi, il s'arrêta, et se planta là, pour l'observer. Il tenait encore ses lunettes dans sa main, posées sur son ventre. Il passait vraiment tout son temps à dormir celui-là! Alors Draco décida de se rendre à la station service qui était un peu plus loin, pour y acheter de l'eau.

Il avait choisi deux grandes bouteilles bien fraîches et quelques canettes de thé glacé, avait ajouté sur le tout trois pommes et s'apprêtait à payer. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son porte-feuille. Rien. _Merlin! C'était le jean de Potter!_ Une sueur froide lui parcouru l'échine, puis, la panique passée, il songea qu'il avait mis son portefeuille dans la poche arrière et soupira de soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il tendit deux mornilles au moustachu qui tenait la caisse, celui-ci l'observa avec suspicion.

« Excusez-moi, mais que sont ces pièces? Vous me devez trois livres vingt-sept, Monsieur.

- Comment ça? Vous n'acceptez pas ma monnaie? Mais...

- Soit vous payez, soit vous partez.

- Mais enfin, c'est inadmissible! Ma monnaie est on ne peut plus valable! La semaine dernière encore, je me suis payé un nouveau chaudr...

- Laissez Monsieur! Je vais payer! » Harry arrivait en courant. Il n'avait pas remis son t-shirt, ce qui lui attira le regard désapprobateur de l'homme à moustache. Il paya et entraîna Draco vers la sortie.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête! Tu sais parfaitement que la monnaie moldue n'est pas la même que la nôtre! » hurla-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes. « Franchement Malfoy, ça t'arrive de réfléchir deux minutes?

- Mais, comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'on ne pouvait pas payer en mornilles? s'époumona à son tour Draco.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est logique qu'une monnaie où il est écrit en énorme Ministère de la Magie ne circule pas dans un monde dépourvu de magie?

- Ah. Oui. » Draco était tout penaud, et la vue d'un Harry torse nu n'arrangeait pas son malaise. Il se tortillait sur place, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Et ne pars plus sans me prévenir! Figure-toi que je ne suis pas censé te servir de nourrice! Alors la prochaine fois, évite-moi la peine de te courir après, parce qu'avec cette chaleur, c'est pire que tout! » Notre héros avait bien trop de fierté pour avouer à l'autre toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée en ne le trouvant plus, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et Draco n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que la fureur de Harry était due, au moins en partie, à la peur qu'il avait ressentie en ne le trouvant pas. « Allez, rentre dans la voiture, on repart! »

Harry ne décolérait pas, mais accepta malgré tout la bouteille d'eau que Draco lui proposa. Ce dernier tenta de se faire oublier pendant quelque temps.

OoOoO

La nuit commençait à tomber et le paysage se métamorphosait lentement. Il devenait plus sauvage, les collines s'était mues en un relief plus escarpé. Le ciel semblait s'être agrandi, et les nuages s'étiraient à l'infini dans de chaleureuses nuances de roses et d'oranges. Draco, immobile, observait le ciel, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, une de ces missions barbantes, comme il ne les aimait pas. En réalité, il n'aimait pas son métier, mais il fallait bien gagner sa pitance.

« Nous serons arrivés dans trois heures je pense, » déclara Harry. Seul un profond soupir d'ennui lui répondit. « Ce n'est pas la peine de soupirer! Moi aussi j'en ai plein les pattes je te signale! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te tape tout le sale boulot!

- Hé, m'agresse pas comme ça Potter! Qui t'a dit que je soupirais pour ça?

- Et pour quoi d'autre?

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'arriver, qui sait?

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerais!

- ...

- Malfoy?

- ...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas?

- Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de ma vie actuelle, mais tout le monde ne se réjouit pas forcément à l'idée d'aller travailler.

- Comment ça? Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas ton métier? Mais, tu l'as pourtant choisi! C'est bien toi ça, incapable de te contenter de ce que tu as!

- Arrête, tu veux? Et d'abord, qui t'a dit que j'ai choisi?

- Et bien, ça me paraît évident.

- Pour moi, ce qui est évident, c'est que tu es encore plus crétin que je ne pensais! » Et ça y était: les insultes de nouveau fusèrent. Et s'arrêtèrent. Cependant, le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille, et à laquelle Malfoy n'avait pas encore répondu.

« Pourquoi alors fais-tu ce métier, s'il ne te plaît pas?

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que signifie mon nom, Potter.

- Oh ça! Pour sûr que je le sais! La noblesse des Malfoys, la grandeur des Malfoys. C'était ta litanie au collège, je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre.

- Mon pauvre, mais vis avec ton temps, Merlin! Je te signale que le collège, c'était il y a plus de dix ans! Depuis, tu as gagné la guerre, et les méchants ont été punis. » La voix de Malfoy se fit plus amère. « Mon nom ne signifie plus rien. Pire même, il évoque Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort. Alors je traîne ce nom comme un boulet. » À cause de lui, il s'était vu refuser les plus grandes universités, les postes les plus intéressants, et même les métiers les plus banals. Finalement, c'est au Ministère qu'il avait été embauché, mais on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait espérer aucune ascension. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse. »

Un long silence gêné suivit cette réplique. Harry avait eu la réponse qu'il avait tant souhaitée, mais il se demandait désormais s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Draco se taise. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir le mit mal à l'aise. Pour lui, Draco Malfoy aurait dû être un personnage important dans la société, un personnage qu'il fait bon haïr sans arrière pensée. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus: ses repères semblaient s'être effondrés. Malfoy venait de lui faire réaliser qu'il n'avaient plus douze ans, et que, si la guerre avait été gagné, les injustices quotidiennes persistaient. Le monde n'était ni beau, ni idéal. Mais Harry n'y pensait déjà plus, ne _voulait_ pas y penser.

La nuit était tombée, et les étoiles, peu à peu, s'allumaient dans le ciel. Harry pensait que son passager s'était endormi, mais à l'arrière, celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouverts dans l'obscurité. Draco commençait à avoir froid, et vit que Harry frissonnait également. Alors il se retourna pour farfouiller dans le coffre, à la recherche de deux pulls. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il enfila son chandail et tendit l'autre au conducteur, qui le remercia mais ne fit pas de remarque, malgré son étonnement. Draco serra les dents quand Harry passa son pull en donnant un léger coup de volant, puis l'agitation cessa et le calme revint.

« Je peux mettre la radio? » demanda Harry au bout d'un certain temps. Draco grommela une vague réponse affirmative, et tenta de s'installer pour dormir.

_Shhhriirrrrrnnnnsssrrrirhhhhsii_. Le passager sursauta: il avait oublié ce problème. Prévoyant la catastrophe, il annonça qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre l'enregistrement de rock néocontemporain. Alors Harry tritura les boutons de son auto-radio, avant de trouver une station qu'il captait plutôt bien. Les informations. Intrigué, Draco se redressa. Puis se décala. Et finalement, se retrouva assis derrière le conducteur. Lorsque les informations cessèrent, quelques notes de piano s'égrenèrent. Puis une voix rauque s'éleva.

_I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying  
Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying  
And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher  
I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire_

Tous deux s'étaient tu. Ils écoutaient cette voix rocailleuse, ils écoutaient ces mots si beaux. Doucement, Draco se pencha en avant.

_Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning  
I must go on, I'm on this road of no returning  
And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes  
My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire  
I can't resist you, what good is there in trying?  
What good is there denying you're all that I desire?  
Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely  
If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be  
Don't pity me, don't pity me_

Doucement, Draco posa son menton sur le siège du conducteur. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres du cou de Harry.

_Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow  
Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow  
I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me  
Though it consumes me, your kiss of fire_

Doucement, Draco ferma les yeux. Il inspira et sentit _son_ odeur, un mélange de sueur et d'autre chose, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Harry s'était imperceptiblement tendu quand il avait senti l'autre s'approcher. Puis, de nouveau, il se laissa happer par la musique. S'il n'avait pas conduit, il aurait fermé les yeux, afin de savourer plus pleinement cette voix, ces paroles, ce _souffle dans son cou_.

_I can't resist you, what good is there in trying?  
What good is there denying you're all that I desire?  
Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely  
If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be  
Don't pity me, don't pity me_

La lune s'était levée et éclairait tendrement le paysage nocturne, baignant tout de sa lueur silencieuse. Draco avait envie de toucher cette peau, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, de ses doigts. Mais une appréhension irrationnelle le retenait. Et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la musique. Harry fixait intensément la route qui s'étendait loin devant lui, se confondant avec l'obscurité. Il préférait ne pas songer à ce visage, si près de lui. Et il ouvrait les yeux, se concentrant sur sa conduite. Et sur la musique.

_Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow  
Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow  
I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me  
Though it consumes me, the kiss of fire!  
Aaah Burn me!_

* * *

PS: je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite.

* * *


End file.
